


Rodimus Fest

by Darety



Category: Alien Series, The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Prison, Crossover, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Holidays, Horror, Humor, M/M, Other, Pets, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-15 03:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darety/pseuds/Darety
Summary: Сборник драбблов про Родимуса.





	1. Чем опасен кибертронский «кофе»

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на фест-экспромт, придуманный pony_bot. Список заданий включал в себя разные AU от хуманизаций до элементов хоррора, причем обязательно с флаффно-комедийным настроением и без ангста. Конечно, с такой высокой сложностью я не справился, челлендж прошел не до конца, но несколько работ все-таки есть. =D
> 
> Направленности, жанры, предупреждения, рейтинг и все прочее у каждого драббла свои, буду указывать каждому отдельно.
> 
> Первая часть: кофешоп-au, pg-13.

Часть 1

  


– Когда Оптимус говорил, что ты должен заниматься полезным делом, он точно это имел в виду? 

– Как обычно? – спросил Мегатрон, снимая с полки широкую кружку. Таких емкостей на фоне бокалов и стаканов было немного, как и любителей подогревать энергон и заливать его изооктановой пенкой. И все же приходили сюда именно за этим. 

Вообще, потребление горячего топлива до сих пор многим казалось некультурным, даже диковатым, и вообще из разряда моды на органиков. На «Лост Лайте», правда, мода на причуды органиков была распространена. То и дело Ревайнд ставил какое-нибудь кинцо, Бластер иногда транслировал земные треки, ну а Сверв ставил в коктейли маленькие зонтики, которые нарезал явно из каких-то деталей корабля. Поэтому, наверное, горячий коктейль, не имеющий особенного сходства с земным напитком, на борту почему-то взяли в привычку называть «кофе». Если уж смириться с тем, что весь секрет в температуре и растворяющихся крошках толуола, замороженного жидким азотом, это было скорее «какао». Но кому есть дело до тонкостей? 

– Я помню, там было что-то про искупление и всякое там это... – Родимус положил руки на стойку. – Давай два, один прям щас, другой – когда у тебя кончится терпение. 

Если в бар к Сверву можно было прийти, чтобы залиться сверхзарядкой и, весело проведя время, неминуемо вырубиться, то сюда чаще заглядывали те, кто нуждался в глотке бодрости. Кружке. Двух. 

Некоторым из них стоило большого труда хотя бы ступить в одно помещение с экс-лидером десептиконов, но постепенно все желающие себя перебороли. Мегатрон смог организовать то самое «новое», которого общественности не хватало. Единственное, тут вечно играло что-то заунывное, и, скорее всего, земное, как будто за бодрость обязательно надо было платить вырубающейся от кружащего проц ритма оптикой. 

Мегатрон поставил перед собой две кружки и включил машину под стойкой, взбивающую и согревающую энергон. 

– Теперь я понимаю, откуда в тебе столько... 

– Энергии? – перебил Родимус. 

– ...типа того, – Мегатрон усмехнулся. – Послаще? 

– Когда ты с таким лицом это говоришь, мне хочется жевать гайки! – Родимус скривился. – Чо там у тебя есть, карбоновая крошка, метаноловый ликерчик? 

Мегатрон поставил кружку перед ним на стойку и чуть наклонился. Хрипловатый голос звучал максимально непристойно: 

– Фторопластовая стружка. 

Рэтчет всегда воем выл, когда какой-нибудь идиот засыпал эти белые завитки в бак. Их ничего не брало, ни температура, ни стандартные кислотные реакции, так что они часто забивали фильтры при выведении, и приходилось ложиться на ремплатформу и раздвигать ноги. Но шлаково вкусно же! И Мегатрон, разумеется, пытается соблазнить его на самый опасный «кофе». 

– Прекрати так смотреть и давай все! – Родимус закрыл фейсплейт рукой. 

Наверное, более странно было бы, только если бы Мегатрон стал, ну, скажем, старшим помощником. Или капитаном. Еще одним. Но Оллмайти выбрал торчать за барной стойкой. Вот кто бы мог подумать. 

– Все хотел спросить, тебя это умиротворяет, что ли? – Родимус проследил за тем, как белая стружка медленно погружается в энергон, окруженный шапочкой горячего пара. Бодрит начиная с запаха. 

– Нет, это мой коварный план, опоить всех и устроить побег, – равнодушно отозвался Мегатрон. Сейчас он гасил эту взрывную смесь слоем вспененного изооктана, без которого чашка «кофе» вполне могла убить. Разрыв топливного бака – шутка ли. Но бодрость стоит рисков! 

– Хорошо, что я заказываю только это, – Родимус приподнял кружку. 

– Откуда ты знаешь, что я туда добавляю? – уточнил Мегатрон и провел пальцем по воздуху рядом со своим ртом. – У тебя пена. 

– А у тебя саундтрек унылый, – парировал Родимус, тыльной стороной вытирая губы. 

– Ты понимаешь, что после этой дозы перезарядиться еще сутки не сможешь? 

– Это нравоучение какое-то такое сложное? – уточнил Родимус. – Ты сам-то как спишь, нормально? 

Мегатрон промолчал, как всегда, когда не хотел отвечать, и отошел. Родимусу нравилось думать, что он так его задевает, но, возможно, Мегатрону просто скучно было препираться. Как может быть скучно препираться?! 

Впрочем, Мегатрон, оказалось, вообще любил все скучное. Скучные стихи, скучную музыку, компанию скучного – ну, по крайней мере, весьма занудного – кассетикона. 

Родимус допил и выразительно стукнул кружкой о барную стойку. Мегатрон, который вообще устроился с планшетом где-то в дальнем углу и уткнулся в него, никак не отреагировал. 

– Эй, где мой второй кофе? 

– Ты сказал – когда кончится терпение, – пожал плечами Мегатрон. – Плохо стараешься. 

Родимус сузил оптики. Горячее топливо сейчас било парами по всем рецепторам и толкало к действиям, только пока не слишком ясно, к каким. 

– А вечер поэзии у тебя сегодня будет? – он поерзал на сидении. 

– Нет. 

– И хорошо, – Родимус стал перебирать в голове, чем бы еще задеть Мегатрона. 

– А у тебя нет важных капитанских дел, требующих твоего присутствия? 

– Не знаю о чем ты, – он зловеще заулыбался во весь рот. 

– Ну, тогда у тебя есть шансы, – хмыкнул Мегатрон. – Заслужи вторую кружку, капитан. 

  


  

Часть 2

  


– Убери ноги со стойки, – попросил Мегатрон. 

– Что, тебя это бесит?! 

– Ты сверзишься, разобьешь свою не очень драгоценную башку, и все будут винить меня, потому что свидетелей не осталось, – Мегатрон протер последнюю кружку. 

– Коварство тирана! – объявил Родимус и поерзал. Не то чтобы было удобно. Но зато Мегатрону явно не нравится, когда он в такой позе сидит, и это еще одна монетка в копилку... 

Мегатрон демонстративно достал жесткую губку и принялся протирать противоположный край стойки. Он закусил одну из палочек, которыми размешивал коктейли, и она гипнотически покачивалась, то отливая ярким розовым, то становясь тусклой. 

– Я закрываюсь. Ты еще не заплатил, так что... 

– Я еще заказа не дождался! – возмутился он. – И вообще, почему капитан должен платить за напитки на собственном корабле? Сверв тоже не может ответить на этот вопрос! 

– Потому что лидер всегда подает пример, – буркнул Мегатрон. 

– Это как с геноцидом, что ли? – задавил Родимус еще одну попытку морализаторства в корне. 

Губка прошлась рядом с его ногами. Мегатрон махнул рукой: 

– Кыш. 

– И не подумаю! – вот еще, позволит он гонять себя тряпкой, он что, киберкот? Впрочем, Рэвэдж бы тоже на такое не повелся, да еще бы броню подрал. 

Темно-серые пальцы сжались чуть выше ступни. Предчувствуя, что его просто скинут сейчас, Родимус уперся ладонями в стойку и ловко заскочил на нее полностью, чуть не врезавшись в Мегатрона. Пришлось развести колени, и поза оказалась двусмысленней, чем он ожидал. 

– Хэй-хэй, не торопись! – Родимус покачал пальцем у него перед носом. – Кажется, настало время кофе! Потому что ты все еще держишь меня за ногу, – добавил он. – Очень крепко. Что, хочешь сказать, ты не вне себя? 

– Не путай нетерпимость к наглости с нетерпением, – Мегатрон неторопливо разжал охлаждающие трубки на его ноге и поднял распылитель с моющим средством на уровень лица. 

Угроза была смешной. Это был Мегатрон. Оллмайти собственной персоной. Он угрожал... затереть Родимуса до дыр? 

Когда Родимус уселся на стойку, их оптики оказались на одном уровне. Мегатрон рассматривал его очень внимательно. 

– Хорошо, – сказал он наконец. – Предлагаю следующее. Я делаю тебе эту сладкую бурду. Потом делаю ее нормальную версию себе. Потом мы разговариваем. 

– Фу! – встрепенулся Родимус, отлипая от ровно горящих алых оптик. – Это какая-то коварная уловка, чтобы заставить меня слушать твое нытье? 

– Не хочешь сдаваться на моих условиях? – прищурил одну оптику Мегатрон. Ему шло это выражение. Ради того, чтобы на него посмотреть, стоило выводить его из себя. 

– Это ты сдаешься, – выпалил Родимус. – Ладно, наливай. 

Себе Мегатрон никаких сладких присадок не добавлял. Без фторопласта и метанола кибертронский «кофе» получался страшно горьким, но, видимо, лидеру десептиконов было в кайф насиловать вкусовые датчики. Вручив Родимусу обе кружки, он молча указал на дальний столик в углу и принялся отключать агрегаты один за другим. Звуки шипения, бурления и пузырения немедленно прекратились, и больше ничто не помогало отвлечься от играющих песен. Родимус скривился и потащил «кофе» в указанное место. Мегатрон завешивал стены какими-то цитатами, Родимус никогда не вчитывался, но был уверен, что они скучные тоже. Прямо над головой у него теперь висело «Because peace of mind is easy to find when the time is right». Ладно, хотя бы ничего вроде «расскажи мне все свои секреты», как на противоположной стене, это было бы уже слишком. 

Мегатрон закончил прибираться и выбрался из-за стойки. 

– Ты не мог порезче, я уже полкружки выпил, пока ты там возился?! 

– Мы будем говорить, пока мой кофе не кончится. 

– Умеешь ты условия менять на ходу. 

– Это полезное для бизнеса умение. 

– Для бизнеса или для власти? – ехидно спросил Родимус, переменился в лице и сделал голос глухим и, как ему казалось, весьма угрожающим: – Условия изменились! Теперь ты поишь меня кофе бесплатно до конца дней! Ха-ха-ха... 

– Почему ты пьешь так много энергостимулирующих? – Мегатрон обхватил свою кружку двумя руками. Его палец не пролезал в ручку. 

– Мне нравится? Можно дольше не перезаряжаться? Пахнет здорово? – атаковал его ответами Родимус. – Это очень сексуально, нет? – он приподнялся, упираясь ладонями в столешницу, и перегнулся через стол. – Ты-то та еще развалюха, ржавчиной тут покрываешься, но настоящий бот должен буквально источать живую энергию, ясно? 

Тут он понял, что его подхватили за подбородок. Мегатрон оказался еще ближе, чем тогда у стойки, почти касался носом носа. Родимус замер, чувствуя его вентиляцию. Мегатрон сейчас дышал его испарениями, запахом осевшей на горловых стенках сладкой пенки... недолго. 

– Пахнешь, как моя ежедневная работа, – ухмыльнулся он одной стороной лица и отстранился. Сверкнули клыки. Точно, у него же клыки. – Что вскочил, усидеть сложно? 

– Да что толку с тобой сидеть, ты мне даже не нравишься! – пробурчал Родимус, усаживаясь обратно. 

– Я знаю, почему кто-то всегда сидит допоздна, – Мегатрон сделал пару глотков. – Мне ведь нельзя это пить. Рэтчет назначил мне строгую диету, минимум энергии, только чтобы стоять на ногах. Кто-то всегда сидит до закрытия и уходит вместе со мной. Вы следите, чтобы я вас не перехитрил. 

Родимус уставился на кружку в его руках. Ну. Да. Вообще-то так и есть. Как вообще так вышло, что он разрешил Мегатрону выпить коктейль, от которого бегать и творить всякий шлак хочется больше всего на свете? 

Было бы проще, если бы он стал, фраг, да хоть первым помощником. Всегда на виду, далеко от запасов энергона, никаких рисков, и дежурить бы никому не приходилось. Правда, эта рожа рядом постоянно… усталая, с упрямо сжатыми губами. Из него попробуй вытяни эту ухмылку… Родимус не выдержал бы такого преумножения занудства рядом с собой. 

– Я только не вижу причин, – продолжал Мегатрон, так же демонстративно отпивая «кофе», – почему это делает капитан корабля. 

– Ты вот щас меня не поразил, – Родимус закинул ногу на ногу. – Даже не надейся. Никто не думал, что ты тупой и не знаешь, что за тобой присматривают. Я просто хочу кофе, и мне нравится… – он замолчал. 

– Тебе нравится?.. – повторил Мегатрон. 

– Допивай уже, – Родимус притушил оптику и скучающе развалился на стуле. – Или придумай интересную тему для разговора, а не то я изменю правила. 

– Схватываешь на лету, – ухмыльнулся Мегатрон снова. – Глядишь, станешь нормальным капитаном. 

– Оскорбления – это не интересная тема для разговора! 

– А мне показалось, ты с большим удовольствием этим занимаешься. 

Снова у него была эта возмутительная ехидная рожа. Родимус фыркнул. Поначалу он был в ярости, когда Оптимус навязал ему Мегатрона в этом путешествии, но теперь, кажется, привык сидеть тут по вечерам и зубоскалить. 

Но в том, что ухмылка Мегатрона ему нравится, признаваться он, разумеется, не собирался.  

  


  


Часть 3

  


– Твоя каюта в другой стороне, – сказал Мегатрон. 

– Я иду в твою, – отозвался Родимус. Встретив вопросительный взгляд, он широко развел руками и умудрился задеть идущего рядом экс-кона: – Ну, у тебя сейчас как раз достаточно энергии, чтобы захватить корабль или сделать еще что-нибудь отвратительное? Так что я собираюсь проследить, чтобы ты вел себя очень смирно! 

– Каким образом? 

– А? 

– Что ты будешь делать, когда я примусь захватывать корабль и начну, скажем, с тебя? 

Родимус сдвинулся на шаг в сторону и упер кулаки в бока: 

– Ты меня даже задеть не сможешь! 

– Бывали и пошустрее, – хмыкнул Мегатрон. 

Это замечание невероятно возмутило. Что значит пошустрее? Что значит бывали? Да он себя видел вообще – труха из суставов сыплется! Да он скрипит, даже когда просто разговаривает! 

– У тебя тогда здоровенная пушка была! 

– По-твоему, здоровенная пушка делала меня мной? 

Родимус задумчиво скрутил губы в трубочку. 

– Угу, харизму ниже плинтуса компенсировала. Не, правда, я думал, Оптимус не самый веселый чувак, но ты – это катастрофа! Ред Алерт лучше веселиться умеет! 

Ухмылка поползла вбок и замерла. Мегатрон резко развернулся, Родимус отпрыгнул, вздергивая руки, и понял, что единственный бариста «Лост Лайта» тянется к дверному замку. Судя по хитрому взгляду, эффект своего движения он предвидел – и был невероятно доволен тем, как Родимус взвился. Тьфу! 

– Пришли. 

– Знаю я, где ты живешь! – Родимус сделал вид, что просто потягивался. – Ну, давай, заходи. 

Мегатрон открыл дверь и ступил во тьму по ту сторону. Родимус огляделся по сторонам и решительно шагнул следом. Он в принципе предполагал, что в этом кромешном мраке может влететь Мегатрону в спину, но не ожидал встречи с честплейтом. Носом прямо в новенький знак автоботов, у которого выражение рожи почему-то было точно как у Мегатрона. Иронично для лидера десептиконов… 

– Я сказал, я должен удостовериться, что ты ничего не натворишь! – объявил Родимус. – Так что пока у тебя не опустится заряд, я с места не сдвинусь, – он вздернул подбородок. 

– Очень жаль, – ответил Мегатрон, – я люблю за собой двери закрывать. 

– Нет, я этого не выдержу, – донеслось сонное ворчание из угла. В нем вспыхнули две красных линзы, которые вскоре приблизились. Рэвэдж протиснулся между ног Родимуса, буквально вынудив его слегка переступить ими и чуть не потерять равновесие. – Позови, когда закончите, – бросил он Мегатрону, уходя. 

Тот посмотрел ему вслед с неодобрением. 

– Все твои соратники покинули тебя! – радостно сообщил Родимус и, потянувшись, едва нашарил индикатор закрытия. В процессе он покачнулся, дверь захлопнулась, и стало еще темнее. – Где у тебя свет включается? 

– Если ты включишь свет, я не смогу делать свои коварные дела, – Мегатрон не шевельнулся. 

Родимус стравил воздух, развернулся и похлопал по стене в поисках тумблера. Налетел рукой на полку, и что-то посыпалось на пол. Это, впрочем, не заставило хозяина каюты озаботиться проблемой света. Родимус опустил визор, чтобы ориентироваться лучше, и при каждом сомнительном стуке оглядывался, но алая подсветка корпуса положение в пространстве не меняла. Разве что Мегатрон явно скрестил руки. 

– Ты и так отлично ориентируешься, да? 

– У красной оптики больше спектр. Это не миф. 

– Пф, – фыркнул Родимус. – Если ты будешь стоять столбом, как ты сожжешь заряд? Я так и знал, что у тебя ужасно скучная каюта, – переключился он. – Все это барахло ты читаешь, что ли?.. У тебя нормальные какие-нибудь хобби есть? А это что? Это земное? Тебя не смущает, что ты собирался уничтожить человечество, а теперь их культурным наследием заинтересовался? А это почему запаролено? Тебе можно держать запароленные файлы вообще? – он обернулся, но не обнаружил Мегатрона у двери. Тот оказался уже прямо за спиной, так близко, что режим темновидения болезненно ярко выделял полосы подсветки, инсигнию и оптики. Пришлось выключить его пока. – Ну, как твое терпение? Я выиграл? 

– А как твое? – негромко спросил Мегатрон. Тем же тоном, который иногда прорывался у него, когда он стоял за стойкой. Совращающе хриплым. Спокойным, но каким-то… вибрирующим. Возмутительным, словом. – Еще не готов признаться, зачем ты здесь? 

– Что-о? – загудел Родимус. – У тебя и с памятью поплохело что ли? 

Взгляд у Мегатрона был тяжелый. Он сам тоже был довольно тяжелый. Наверное. Фраг, даже когда он кружку перед тобой ставит, кажется, она весит невероятно много. Это из-за рук. Они ведь были созданы, чтобы тягать тяжеленные механизмы, руду… Усиленные сервоприводы. Мощные суставы. Да, Мегатрон себя перестраивал, но есть… основа. Он не был слишком _большой_ , он просто _давит_. 

Родимус помялся с ноги на ногу. 

– Подними меня. 

Мегатрон наклонил голову набок. 

– Подними меня. Только ничего не помни. Не вздумай. Я тебя убью, если ты помна-а-а-а! – на его горле вдруг сомкнулась ладонь, и она правда оказалась тяжелой. Мегатрон шагнул и вдавил его в стеллаж, планшеты с него посыпались, вспыхивая экранами и освещая их ноги бирюзовым свечением. Твердо стоящие на палубе – серые, и лишь мысками касающиеся ее – красно-рыжие. 

Мегатрон наклонился, и веса стало гораздо больше. Не весь возможный, конечно, но достаточно, чтобы датчики немедленно заволновались. Родимус уперся одной ладонью в плечо, другой в пояс, и спросил с вызовом: 

– Э-это уже бунт? 

Оптика – совсем близко, не поймешь, ехидная или нет. 

– Ты пахнешь как то, что мне нельзя, – вибрация голоса стала физически осязаемой на таком расстоянии. На мгновение Родимус ощутил себя коктейлем. В нем и правда все бурлило, и будто кружилась, щекоча бак изнутри, фторопластовая стружка. 

– Делай все, как я говорю, и будет можно. 

Прозвучало немного нечетко, потому что Мегатрон вмешался в артикуляцию, протолкнул глоссу в рот сразу так глубоко, что не разобравшиеся датчики чуть не открыли верхний шлюз, и слизал оставшуюся от «кофе» пленку. 

– И-иу! – задергался Родимус, переводя вокалайзер в режим прямой модуляции речи, и затараторил: – Как я говорю, ты что не понял, я не говорил тебе совать мне ничего в рот! 

– А это сюрприз, – сообщил Мегатрон, отрываясь и мрачно кривясь. – Я догадывался, что ты можешь болтать в любом состоянии, – Родимус собирался сказать что-нибудь утвердительное, но тут его вздернули вверх, подхватив под зад и спину, и вежливо осведомились: – Что теперь? 

– Воу. Воу, – ощущалась хватка сильно, уверенно и шлаково приятно, хотя Родимус не мог перестать думать о том, что его держат примерно как кусок руды или что-то в таком духе. – А теперь брось меня на платформу и жди, сколько тебе терпения хватит, – злорадно сообщил он свои требования. 

Мгновение спустя гироскопы запаниковали, Родимус ощутил пружинистый удар о прорезиненную поверхность и тут же – жар близкого корпуса рядом. Он-то планировал соблазнительно извернуться или что-нибудь такое, а тут и не поерзаешь. Весь этот восхитительный вес уже на нем. 

– Ладно, – прогудел Мегатрон, утыкаясь в его фейсплейт снова. Родимус плотно сжал губы, шумно вентилируя всем корпусом. Когда этот весомый голос так подрагивал, это пробуждало в нем столько желания язвить! – Ты заработал завтрашний кофе. 

– А вот ты пока нет, – промычал Родимус, толкая его голову ниже. 

Мегатрон, верно угадав, ткнулся носом ниже пластин живота, приподнял Родимуса под бедра и протолкнул пальцы к шарнирам. Тот едва нашел в себе силы напомнить: 

– Поцарапаешь – уба-а-ах! 

  



	2. Глупости

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кроссовер с Shattered Glass. Родимус, Мегатрон, Скидс, Брейнсторм, Ультра Магнус. PG-13 с элементами R. SG-Родимус/SG-Мегатрон упоминается.

– Конечно, мы летим! – заявил Родимус. – Как можно такое пропустить? 

– Мощностей «Лост Лайта» не хватит, чтобы бороться с черной дырой, – с сожалением в голосе произнес Персептор. 

– Это не понадобится, – махнул рукой Брейнсторм. 

– Вот, видишь... 

– Напомни свою специализацию, Брейнсторм, – окинул его суровым взглядом Персептор. – Не думаю, что даже глубочайшие познания в сфере вооружения помогут тебе уберечь корабль от притяжения такой силы. 

– Излучение этого... объекта даже отдаленно не напоминает стандартные параметры для черных дыр, – он в ответ помахал датападом перед фейсплейтом Персептора. – Это больше похоже на портал... 

– Временной? – заинтересованно спросил Родимус. 

– Мы не летим, – донеслось из-за спины. 

Мегатрон всегда входил вперед сначала одним плечом, потом другим, хотя конкретно в эту дверь спокойно пролезал Ультра Магнус, и причин хвастаться габаритами не было никаких. Ранг как-то сказал, что такая привычка могла сформироваться за то время, пока Мегатрон менял корпуса – то носил крылья, то вот пушку здоровенную. Осознание собственного размера у него было нарушено. 

– Я вообще не помню, чтобы я тебя приглашал на это совещание! – возмутился Родимус. 

– Я знаю, – отозвался Мегатрон равнодушно. – И тем не менее мы никуда не летим. 

– Ты не можешь тут командовать! – всплеснул руками Родимус и, встретив взгляд скептически суженной алой оптики, нервно добавил: – Ты один, по крайней мере! У меня тут есть специалист по порталам вообще-то, который говорит, что все в порядке! 

Персептор громко прогнал воздух, а желтые оптики «специалиста по порталам» озорно полыхнули. 

– Что ж, полагаю, в таком случае один из наших приказов должен подтвердить первый помощник, – все так же невозмутимо сказал Мегатрон. 

Долю секунды Магнус смотрел на него, как на последнего негодяя, кем он, впрочем, и являлся, а потом уставился в стену и прогудел: 

– Я считаю эту операцию неоправданным риском. 

– Но Магс! – тут же взвился Родимус. – Где твой дух авантюризма?! 

– Мы несем отве... 

– Предатель! – перебил Родимус, воткнув палец в честплейт Магнуса с такой силой, словно надеялся, что тогда он рассыплется, и у Минимуса Амбуса окажется какое-то другое мнение по этому вопросу. – Вот ты кто! Пошли, Брейнсторм. 

Тот подхватил датапады, которые принес с собой, и куда менее грубо повторил жест своего капитана в адрес Персептора. Главный инженер корабля поджал губы, конечно, помолчав. 

Ультра Магнус тяжело провентилировал и, как только дверь за главными авантюристами экипажа закрылась, поблагодарил Персептора за консультацию. 

– Я бы на твоем месте поместил «Родпод» под охрану, – проронил со-капитан. 

– Родимус не станет делать глупости... – хмуро и неуверенно ответил Магнус. 

– А, – коротко отозвался Мегатрон и ушел так же, как и пришел, немного склонив голову и сдвинув вперед правое плечо. 

  


***

Родимус перезагрузил оптику. Стены каюты не стали ярче, остались тускло-лиловыми. Какой шутник перекрасил стены, пока его не было?.. 

Он не помнил, как именно вернулся. Вместе с Брейнстормом и Скидсом они пробрались на борт «Родпода» за спиной Мейнфрейма с ребятами – возмутительно, как Магс посмел! – и отправились навстречу порталу. К сожалению, даже если приключения и правда были захватывающими, сейчас у него ужасно гудел процессор, а память барахлила. Возможно, по ту сторону портала был самый большой бар в галактике... 

Он скинул ноги с платформы и немного размял плечи. Вроде даже полегчало. 

Надо найти Магса и отчитать его за охрану у «Родпода». Это натуральное... натуральное... ну, в общем, Родимус тут капитан, и имеет полное право распоряжаться корабельным имуществом! 

Он решительно распахнул дверь каюты и удивился еще больше. В рабочей части, где должен был стоять привычный стол с вырезанной картой и терминал для выслушивания нытья Ультра Магнуса, высилась конструкция из цепей и стальных перекладин, назначение которой сразу определить не удалось. Стены – все еще мрачной расцветочки – завешаны настоящей пыточной коллекцией: крючьями, жезлами с выведенными электрическими контактами и еще целым разнообразием сомнительных устройств. Вот эти вот резиновые штуки вообще куда... 

– Весело, – рассудил он, глядя, как от толчка цепочка шариков начала разбухать, протягивая напоминающие органику щупы к пальцам. Омерзительно. Он выщелкнул электрод, и та запульсировала в ответ на разряд. Токопроводящая. 

Хорошо бы не Брейнсторм это развесил, а то что-нибудь взорвется... 

А вообще, интересно, у кого из команды столько интерфейс-игрушек? Да еще и прям для таких адских извращений! Родимус снял с креплений плетку с тонкими стальными прутьями и обнаружил включатель на ручке. Ничего себе намек получился! 

Он развернулся на пятках и замер. Снизу на него смотрела голубая оптика, широкая, тусклая. Усталая, даже скорее убитая. 

Принадлежащая Мегатрону. 

– Фраг, это ты что ли сюда притащил?! – он махнул рукой, обводя стены и висящие с потолка цепи. – Так и знал, что ты с приветом!.. 

Мегатрон молчал. Он стоял на коленях, сгорбив спину, но подняв голову, так, что отчетливо виднелся широкий стальной ошейник. 

– Что это значит все? – вскипел Родимус. – Ты зачем приперся ко мне вообще? – он подскочил и толкнул Мегатрона в плечо. Это оказалось удобно, когда он на коленях. Мегатрон качнулся, как-то сжался, спрятал лицо. Это вызвало короткий восторг: серьезно, да что за праздник такой?! Что еще можно сделать?.. 

Он поддел подбородок кончиком плети, которую, оказывается, до сих пор держал в руках, и Мегатрон поднял взгляд. Родимус сам не понял, почему разозлился от этого послушного – покорного – жеста. Но почему-то его взяла реальная злость: этот урод издевается! Вчера он лезет с приказами поперек слов настоящего, шлак, капитана, сегодня сидит тут на цепи, как будто большое удовольствие – смотреть на его постную рожу! 

– Ладно, хватит, – решил он. – Немедленно объясни, в чем дело! 

– Вы приказали мне ждать здесь, Прайм, – Мегатрон словно выговаривал слова через силу. 

– Ты типа издеваешься! – вот теперь правда захотелось врезать! Ну, только не этой игрушкой для мехов с большими проблемами с протоколами возбуждения, а старым добрым кулаком. 

– Нет, Прайм. 

– Заткнись! – Родимус выпрямил спину и нервно прошелся перед нежданным гостем. – Это вот здесь зачем? – он дернул за одну из висящих цепей, конструкция противовесов загрохотала, вполне в унисон его гневу. 

Мегатрон так хорошо притворялся недоумевающим, что Родимусу подурнело. 

– Это для... вознаграждения, сэр. 

– Ты фрагнулся вообще? – скептически уточнил Родимус, не веря, что экс-лидеру десептиконов хватило глупости устроить подобную чепуху. То есть, Мегз явно не силен в розыгрышах, никто и не ждал от него высот юмора, такую заунывную физиономию еще найти надо... но бдсм, серьезно?! 

Мегатрон молчал. 

– Ну, ладно, ладно, – Родимус потряс плеткой. – Ты думаешь, это смешно? Знаешь, что смешно будет?.. Я тебя щас по всему кораблю проволоку в таком виде, серьезно! – он нашарил начало цепи под шлемом Мегатрона, дернул и услышал лязг. Издало его кольцо в стене, к которому цепь и тянулась. – Ловко придумано, – процедил он. – Снимай! 

– Ключ... у вас, сэр, – услышал он в ответ. Электромагнитное поле улавливало слабый фон, от которого еще сильнее трясло. 

– Я тебя убью, если ты не снимешь, – рыкнул Родимус, пихая под нос великому десептиконскому тирану наручные пушки. 

– Мне жаль, – прошептал тот. – Я действительно не могу. 

– Ты меня вынудил, – зашипел Родимус и открыл по цепи огонь. Звенья жалобно заметались, Мегатрон впился пальцами в колени и не отшатнулся, даже когда один из зарядов вскользь задел броню. 

Это целый заговор, сообразил Родимус. Как минимум кто-то сменил Мегзу оптику, и броня какая-то светлая, и новый дизайн капитанских апартаментов так быстро в одиночку не обустроишь. 

Он подобрал рваный остаток цепи и злобно потянул. Ну, щас-то это закончится! Мегатрон по кораблю шатался всегда с каменной мордой и высоко поднятой головой. Как будто не был военным преступником и имел полное право тут шататься. Он может выводить из себя со-капитана, но едва ли согласится, чтобы его в таком виде лицезрел весь экипаж. 

Мегатрон выпрямился. Что-то вспыхнуло в суставах – мелкие искорки электричества, как при неисправных цепях. Он навис над Родимусом, и прямо перед оптикой оказался лиловый знак. Автоботский знак. 

– Если ты решил так подкатить, то меня это не возбуждает, старый извращенец! – он еще раз ткнул в Мегатрона ручкой плетки, потом отдернул ее и бросил в сторону. Вообще-то его потряхивало от возбуждения, но какого-то другого, злого, приятного только тем, что он действительно может отыграться на Мегатроне теперь. 

Но послушная туша удовлетворения не приносила. Мегатрон смотрел куда-то мимо него и болезненно вздрагивал мощными плечами. Прям так и хотелось затолкать в него какой-нибудь псевдоорганики, чтобы напомнить, кто он такой и почему с ума сошел. 

– Шагай, – Родимус потянул его за собой, ожидая, что цирк сейчас закончится. 

Мегатрон немедленно подстроился под его шаг. Легкое потрескивание сопровождало его движения. 

– Фраг, – выругался Родимус. Он не был уверен, чего хотел от Мегатрона, но точно не вот этого убожества. 

  

  


***

То, как ухмылялись все встречные члены экипажа, стало напрягать Родимуса уже на второй минуте. На смирно шагающего на цепи Мегатрона они внимания не обращали, а вот Родимус услышал парочку злорадных «С возвращением, Прайм», справедливое «Магсу пора делать ноги, раз ты снова здесь», и другие реплики, которые мало вязались с обычным утром на борту. А когда он Дрифта встретил, ему и вовсе поплохело. В изгнании Дрифт обзавелся темно-красной броней, во-от такими клыками и настолько угрожающим взглядом, что Родимус окончательно уверился, что все-таки нажил себе врага, выгнав экс-кона с корабля. 

– Ты зря вернулся, – сообщил ему Дрифт и кивнул на Мегатрона: – А его зачем тащишь, кинешь в Ультра Магнуса и снова убежишь?.. 

– Где Магс? – Родимус решил, что не позволит сбить тебя с толку. 

– _Капитан_ ждет тебя на мостике с распростертыми объятиями, – еще больше оскалился Дрифт, отсалютовал ему и двинулся дальше. 

– Я тут капитан! – взвился Родимус, разворачиваясь на пятках и чуть не врезаясь в Мегатрона. – Да отвали ты! 

Мегатрон сдвинулся к стене. Стало заметно, что колени у него тоже подрагивают. Кто этот жалкий придурок? Куда он дел Мегатрона, который только и делает, что вгоняет гвозди в задницы нормальным мехам?! 

Надо найти Магнуса и разобраться. 

«Капитан? – стукнулся на приватную линию Скидс. – Ты ничего странного не заметил?» 

«Шутишь? У меня в отсеке был Мегз на цепи! – немедленно поделился Родимус. – И я видел Дрифта! И...» 

«Встретимся у масляного резервуара. Если я смогу достучаться до Брейнсторма. Сверв сказал, он у Персептора, и это прозвучало о-очень нехорошо». 

«Я думал поговорить с Магсом...» 

«Не делай этого. Просто не делай». 

Родимус фыркнул. Еще раз покосился на Мегатрона. 

– Ты не придуриваешься, да? 

– Простите, Прайм. Я бы не посмел, – пусто глядя на него, сообщил тот. – Я ничего не сделал, чтобы вас... 

– Так, все, заткнись. Иди за мно... а, ну куда ты денешься, в общем-то, – Родимус покачал в руке цепь. – Фраг, ты фонишь, это мерзко! Немедленно прекрати! 

– Да, Прайм. 

Он, конечно, не прекратил. 

  


***

– Он абсолютный псих! – взволнованно рассказывал Брейнсторм. – У него там... мертвые головы везде! Без оптик! И зачем он выкрасился в черный?.. И он такие... такие вещи делает, – голос вдруг стал звучать приглушенно. – Я никогда не думал, что меня можно чем-то смутить. 

– Сверв меня тоже изрядно смутил, – согласился Скидс. – Ладно уж, я привык не понимать происходящее, но это как-то слишком. Что там с твоей каютой? 

– Там филиал борделя. Очень занимательно, – Родимус поболтал ногами над резервуаром и повернулся: – У кого какие идеи? 

Мегатрон стоял, глядя в сторону, и явно отчаянно старался не удивляться. Он все еще зажимался всякий раз, когда Родимус глядел на него. Брейнсторм сейчас вытягивал из него плотно затолкнутую в суставы проволоку. По ней периодически пробегал ток, поэтому Мегатрон и дергался так при ходьбе. 

– Я так понял, что Ультра Магнус захватил власть и мы сбежали, – осторожно начал Скидс. – И сейчас он недоволен, что мы вернулись. Ты в особенности, Родимус. 

– Бред какой-то. У всех мозги набекрень. 

– М-м, Мегатрон, ты не мог бы... – Брейнсторм выразительно постучал пальцем по тазовой броне. 

– Фраг, зачем? – воскликнул Родимус, кривясь. 

– У него там цепи замкнуты, – Брейнсторм продемонстрировал намотанную на ладонь проволоку. – Он фонит, потому что его постоянно стимулирует переменный ток... 

– Я-а не хочу знать, я не хочу смотреть, это атас какой-то, – затараторил Родимус и отвернулся. 

– Мегатрон, пожалуйста, я только чтобы помочь... – продолжил попытки Брейнсторм. 

Скидс осторожно постучал Родимуса по плечу: 

– Я не уверен, но, кажется, ему нужно, чтобы ты разрешил... 

– Ой, да пусть делает что хочет! – он обернулся и скривился. Мегатрон позволял Брейнсторму крутить им как угодно, но вопросительно смотрел именно на Родимуса. – Да, давай, вываливай свое богатство, мне не интересно! 

Скидс устроился рядом. 

– Нам нужно улетать, – сказал он. Его голова отлично выполняла роль цензуры. – Это не наш корабль. Когда я пришел в себя и привел сюда «Родпод», я не заметил разницы, но, погуляв по этим коридорам... 

– Бред какой-то. 

Масляный резервуар выглядел совершенно как обычно. 

– Я думаю, мы прошли через портал и столкнулись с необычайным феноменом! – Брейнсторм вновь звучал воодушевленно. – Возможно, существует своего рода зеркальная реальность, в которой события разворачиваются не так, как в нашей, и, возможно, мы сами… как-то отличаемся. Я могу заверить, что эм-м... что Мегатрон в таком состоянии уже не первый... месяц. Возможно, что мы залетели в далекое будущее. В любом случае, наш долг зафикси... 

– Персептор, – одним словом напомнил Скидс. 

– ...ровать все, однако, к сожалению, обстоятельства сейчас не располагающие, – закончил Брейнсторм. – Надо отступить и перегруппироваться. 

Родимус покосился на него. Интересно, на что такое он напоролся? Так-то он почти одержим Перси, разве нет? 

– Я успел заметить, что «Родпод» под охраной, – продолжал Скидс. 

– Да ты все излазил. 

– Конечно, я же был онлайн с самого начала, – напомнил тот. – Я всегда прихожу в себя вовремя, это полезное свойство. 

– Да уж, – Родимус немного завидовал тому, как быстро Скидс во всем разобрался, но на то он и – как его – суперобучающийся мех. – Ну, тогда нам просто нужен тот, кто отвлечет охрану, – Родимус вскочил на ноги и осмотрел присутствующих. Потом ткнул пальцем в Мегатрона, если это вообще был Мегатрон, а не его очень безвольная и бессмысленная копия. Он отзывался на имя, и ладно: – Ты. 

Скидс как-то укоризненно покосился на него, но спорить не стал. 

– Чего вы хотите, Прайм? – голос звучал теперь еще более истощенно. Ну, если его постоянно держали в возбужденном состоянии, то, возможно, сейчас ему хотелось прислониться к стеночке, сползти и вырубиться. 

Вот надежный способ ослабления мехов! А то еще «энергон дураков» придумали, но Мегатрон все равно шляется и всех строит. Лезет в любое дело. 

– Я хочу, чтобы ты был Мегатроном, – пробормотал Родимус и добавил громче: – Ты должен помочь нам пробраться к «Родподу». 

– Если вы так говорите. 

– А-а-а, я не могу это слушать! – он демонстративно вздернул руки к шлему. 

– Но он же согласен, – недоуменно вставил Скидс. 

– Это возмутительно! – подтвердил Родимус. – Я не знаю, Мегз, может, тебе нравится этот шлак, но если тебе не нравится, я… я приказываю тебе убраться с корабля, как только ты поможешь убраться нам. Ясно? Там еще один челнок есть, для медицинских полетов, вот бери его и проваливай. Праймус, я уже видеть тебя не могу! У тебя оружие есть? 

Непривычная голубая оптика практически округлилась. 

– Ясно-понятно, – протянул Родимус. 

– У меня есть, – приподнял руку Брейнсторм. 

– А резак у тебя есть, чтобы цепь снять? 

– Как, ты думаешь, я от Персептора сбежал? – Брейнсторм трансформировал палец. 

– Ты с Гетэвэем не общался в последнее время? – усмехнулся Скидс. 

Мегатрон наблюдал за ними с таким видом, будто вот-вот его ударят. Подозревал обман, разыгранную сценку, в конце которой с ним сделают что-то похуже переменного тока, замкнутого на интерфейс-контуры. Потом принял протянутую Брейнстормом пушку и еще раз заглянул в оптику Родимусу. 

– Ты не Прайм, – сказал он наконец. Его голос прозвучал как-то иначе, куда более уверенно, если можно применить такое громкое слово. 

– Так, просто иди и делай, что я говорю! Видишь, вполне Прайм! 

Родимус передернул плечами. Когда он рявкнул – вообще-то, собираясь превратить это в шутку, – Мегатрон, только вроде немного раскочегарившийся, отшатнулся снова. Его выражение стало неестественным, вышколенным… Как давно его держат тут в плену? Каким он был – здешний Мегатрон в мире, где Персептор расставлял по полкам отрезанные головы, Дрифт готов был вгрызться в шланги капитану, а Ультра Магнус чуть что норовил захватить власть, а еще, по словам Скидса, был тем еще страшилищем? Что может настолько подавить волю разумного меха? 

– Пока мы тут стоим, местный Магс наверняка всех на антенны поднял! – заявил Родимус и столкнул цепь в масло. Та тяжело хлюпнула и, наверное, пошла на дно. 

Ему не хотелось сидеть на месте больше ни секунды. 

  

***

– Мы не должны были, не знаю, забрать его? – с сомнением проговорил Скидс, глядя на уменьшающийся «Лост Лайт» в иллюминаторе «Родпода». – Мегатрона, я имею в виду. Он не очень хорошо выглядел... 

– Что, еще один Мегатрон на «Лост Лайте»?! – Родимус махнул рукой. – Ну уж нет! Только через мой труп! 

– Опыт встречи с двойниками подсказывает, что, как бы так сказать, это небезопасно, – напомнил Брейнсторм. – Но интересно проверить, касается ли это... 

– Нет, нет, я сказал! – отрезал Родимус. 

Он был абсолютно уверен, что не вынесет, если еще раз постная рожа Мегатрона выдавит в его сторону вдолбленное, тусклое и абсолютно не язвительное «Прайм». Вот уж действительно жалко звучит! А их старичок еще ничего держится. С ним хотя бы на борту находиться не противно. 

То есть, бесит, конечно, но теперь есть, с чем сравнивать… 

И потом, в отличие от Скидса и Брейнсторма, которые были заняты отцеплением здоровенной магнитной клешни, которая мертвой хваткой вцепилась в «Родпод», и запуском систем, в которые кто-то успел напустить вирусов, он успел перекинуться с Мегатроном еще парой слов. 

Не то чтобы они оба этого хотели. Родимусу не нравилось здесь; сам корабль, все мехи на нем казались настолько неправильными, настолько искаженными… что он уже скучал по своей команде. Родимусу не нравился этот Мегатрон. Ему и свой-то – если можно так выразиться – не шибко импонировал, а это вот существо в ошейнике… 

Мегатрона, в свою очередь, заметно тяготила новая компания, и казалось, будто он согласился помогать им только потому, что привык слушаться указаний, а теперь не то недоумевал, как вляпался в перестрелку, не то просто хотел обратно на цепь. Фраг! 

«Тебе хотя бы есть, куда отступать?» – спросил у него тогда Родимус, целясь в стремительно пересекающую посадочный док алую фигуру. Дрифт, кажется, намеревался разобраться с ними обоими. 

«Да», – коротко ответил Мегатрон. Он стрелял из пушки Брейнсторма – только в стан-режиме или по корпусу ниже искры, явно не собираясь убивать мехов, которые планировали, без сомнений, раскатать его в блин. И Родимуса тоже – что по-настоящему беспокоило. 

«Если у тебя остались приятели, что ж они не позаботились тебя вытащить?» 

«Так мы могли существовать. Пока я был здесь, автоботы сквозь пальцы смотрели на сопротивление. Они победили. Мы сдались». 

«Ты сам, что ли, сдался?» – Родимус не очень понимал, кто сдался и кому, но шлак с ними, с подробностями. По итогам этой капитуляции Мегатрона подвешивали под потолком для развлечений, и – ха – если в этом мире тоже есть ДЖД, то чем оно вообще занимается?.. Почему ему надо было из другого мира, шлак, припереться, чтобы спасти этого ленивого мазохиста? 

«Не думаю, что смогу объяснить». 

«Ты ужасно бесишь», – сообщил Родимус. Не думает он. Сам-то большой умник! Пару часов назад он Родимусу в рот смотрел и пытался голову втянуть, как черепаха в панцирь! 

Скидс заорал в комлинк, что пора двигаться, и что пусть Мегатрон заберет Дрифта себе, пока тот не обрушил верхнюю палубу им на головы. А тот явно намеревался, потому что собственный корабль не жалел – переборки трещали под очередями. 

Хорошо еще Брейнсторм запустил бортовые орудия «Родпода», и можно было бегло простреливать посадочную площадку. 

«Ну, ты не оставил мне выбора, Прайм, – Мегатрон улыбнулся. Очень коротко. – Не могу представить, чем все теперь обернется». 

«Просто наподдай им всем и сделай что-нибудь нормальное со своей революцией. Ты ведь на революциях специализировался, или как?» – сердито бросил Родимус и приготовился трансформироваться. 

То, как Мегатрон улыбался, глядя ему вслед (не отвлекаясь при этом от стрельбы по коленям Дрифта), ему тоже не нравилось. И это еще одна причина, по которой он был категорически не согласен тащить на борт своего «Лост Лайта» еще одного лидера десептиконов. 

  


***

На стол перед Ультра Магнусом с лязгом рухнула лилово-черная задница. Бедра с рельефной поверхностью были чрезвычайно знакомыми, как и все остальные детали, кроме, пожалуй, характера. Это касалось не только Родимуса, за каких-то полдня он, Скидс и Брейнсторм учинили столько бедствий, разрушений и мелких нарушений, что у Магнуса оказалось втрое больше работы. И на сто процентов больше жалоб от экипажа, чем обычно. 

Со-капитан извивался и выкрикивал столь яростные ругательства, что Ультра Магнус потерялся в ступенях штрафа за сквернословие. Не то чтобы он был официально одобрен, но Магнус еще собирался его протолкнуть. 

– Я тебя разберу! – вопил Родимус. – Ты еще запоешь! Я тебе цепь через глушитель продену, будешь раком за мной ползать! 

Ультра Магнус ощутил острый приступ стеснения. 

– Просто вышвырни это с нашего корабля, – прорычал Мегатрон, вдавливая Родимуса в стол еще сильнее. 

– Твоим конам теперь конец, всем до единого! Слышишь?! А тебя, тебя я огнеметом трахну! – тот затряс рукой, и Мегатрон немедленно заломил ее, направляя раструбы наручей куда-то Родимусу в живот. – Будешь гореть и визжать как... 

Кажется, по протоколу, он должен арестовать Мегатрона сейчас. Это же бунт? Ультра Магнус встретился взглядом с пылающей оптикой капитана. Сначала одного, потом второго. У обоих она была алой, яростной и настолько десептиконской, насколько это вообще возможно. 

– Ма-а-агс! За каким фрагом я тебя держу! – Родимус извернулся и пнул его ногой в скулу. – Ты раба на место поставить не можешь!.. 

– Вышвырни. Это. Вон, – повторил Мегатрон, рокоча движком все громче. 

– Куда? – не сразу сориентировался Ультра Магнус. 

– В ту дыру, откуда он вылез, – Мегатрон с силой приложил Родимуса головой об стол пристава Тайрестского соглашения, а когда это не помогло, повторил еще несколько раз. Магнус еще никогда не замечал за ним такого прилива сил с тех пор, как его подсадили на «энергон дураков». – Скидс и Брейнсторм уже охлаждаются за бортом, чтобы ты знал, – добавил он, отстраняясь. 

Точно, бунт. По рабочему столу расплывалось пятно энергона, и Магнус сдвинул датапады. Пятно не было розовым, оно отливало зловещим зеленым. Ультра Магнус вытащил оружие, но пока сомневался, на кого его направить. 

Пиликнул комлинк. Один раз, другой, настойчиво, пока не включилась автозапись. 

– Только не говори, что ты не рад моему возвращению! – разнесся по кабинету голос Родимуса. – Нашему, конечно, нашему. И в наказание я тебе вообще ничего не расскажу, слышишь?! 

Звучал он счастливо и _нормально_. 

– Скидс и Брейнсторм. Они с тобой? – спросил Магнус, не отрывая взгляда от Мегатрона. Со-капитан не шелохнулся, как будто и не удивился вовсе. 

– Да, куда они денутся! Праймус, душный же ты мех, я сказал, ты будешь мучиться незнанием, и никаких докладов, ни от Скидса, ни от Брейнсторма... 

Скептическую мину невозможно было передать через голосовую связь. Как будто Ультра Магнус по своей прихоти ведет отчетность… и как будто Родимус реально сможет промолчать. 

Зато по всем признакам это и правда был капитан, а на терминал прилетел запрос стыковки с «Родподом». Картинка отражала его вполне нормальную вырвиглазную раскраску. 

– За борт, – Мегатрон постучал пальцем по лиловому бедру. – Вместе с их летающей головой. 

– Как ты понял, что это не настоящий Родимус? – Магнус все еще был растерян. Он даже не был уверен, что подходит понятие «не настоящий». Есть, конечно, мифы о шифтерах, но никаких потугов маскировать свои диверсии он за Скидсом и Брейнстормом не заметил. Родимус же просто игнорировал его весь день, и это было вполне рутинным процессом. Но хотя и была за ним склонность посквернословить иногда или Мегатрона словесно атаковать, до обещаний изнасилования цепью еще ни разу не доходило. 

И вряд ли могло дойти. 

– Родимус не стал бы делать _такие_ глупости, – помолчав, ответил Мегатрон и, оставив разрушительного двойника лежать на столе, вышел. Так же тихо, как и всегда, когда считал свою работу выполненной. 


	3. Пет-терапия

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кроссовер с «Чужими». Флаффное horror-AU. Родимус, Мегатрон, Ультра Магнус. Кроссовер с «Чужими». PG-13, джен, юмор.

– Смотри, какая прелесть! – Родимус резко вытянул руки вперед. Существо на его руках одновременно сворачивало отливающее металлом тельце в спираль и вытягивало шею с длинной головой. 

С краев челюсти существа были скреплены металлическими скобами. Судя по всему, Ферст Эйд поставил их, чтобы пасть не открывалась широко. Помня, какие клыки были у старших родственников этого «малыша»… хорошо, что доктор оказался таким предусмотрительным. 

– Оно органическое? – спросил Ультра Магнус. – Не могу понять. И почему ты вынес его из карантинной зоны?.. – спохватился он. 

Сканеры и правда не давали однозначных ответов. Поначалу Ферст Эйд носился с воплями об органических паразитах, но потом как будто сломался: разводил руками и говорил, что чужеродное существо, развивающееся внутри камеры, прямо в околоискровом энергоне, начинает излучать дополнительный радиационный фон. 

«Вылезло» оно покрытым металлом, со странно вычерченными сегментами суставов на стыках, острыми когтями и полным отсутствием оптик. Сейчас оно сипло рычало и подтягивало под живот хвост. Ферст Эйд упоминал, что, похоже, у него тоже сформировалась искра. Если этот паразит был прямым потомком уничтоженных группой автоботов монстров, то он изрядно мутировал, переняв черты носителя. 

– Он тоже синенький! Как ты думаешь, мне пойдет синий, Магнус? – Родимус прижал существо к себе. – Похоже, всем идет синий. 

– Это ведь паразит, – напомнил Мегатрон. 

– Сам ты паразит. Он опасный хищник! – Родимус сунул существо Мегатрону к лицу. Пасть приоткрылась, насколько позволили скобы, и оттуда выдвинулась еще одна, маленькая, но с острыми клыками. Брызнувшая жидкость зашипела на грудной броне, но не проела, только повредила подсветку автоботской инсигнии. 

– Нам стоит высадить его на ближай... 

– Нет! – возмутился Родимус. – Я его оставлю! Я убил его мам, или пап, или что это было... 

– Это были яйца, – мрачно произнес Мегатрон. – И добрый десяток здоровенных тварей, с которыми мы справились только потому, что их органический панцирь уязвим к огню. А это даже на органику больше не похоже. Оно не лопнет от огнемета, я тебе это без анализов скажу. 

– Магнус, он опять пропагандирует геноцид, – Родимус поджал губы. – Мы не можем высадить его на какой-нибудь голый камень в космосе и все, мы не знаем даже, чем он питается! Скидса же он не съел... 

– Потому что Ферст Эйд вскрыл его броню и дежурил практически бессменно, чтобы поймать момент, когда придется латать камеру... 

– И ты туда же? – Родимус на вытянутых руках ткнул существо теперь уже в него. – Нельзя быть такими злыми! Вам двоим нужна пет-терапия. Я дам вам поиграть с ним потом... 

Вторая пасть снова клацнула, выдвигаясь. Существо издало недовольное ворчание и попыталось хлестнуть Магнуса сегментированным хвостом с острым лезвием. 

– И тебя не смущает, что оно вылезло из Скидса? – Мегатрон уперся кулаками в пояс. – Что ему пришлось запаять пасть, чтобы оно еще кого-нибудь не слопало? 

– А меня оно не лопает, – Родимус развернул его к себе и пощекотал пальцами под челюстью. Отдернул, вляпавшись в потеки кислоты, помахал рукой и похлопал по продолговатому затылку. Существо и правда не попыталось цапнуть Родимуса, только шумно выдохнуло воздух. – Видите! И Скидс будет в порядке, кстати, – добавил он. – Я назову его как-нибудь... как-нибудь... как тебя назвать? 

– Ккк-шсс-клац-клац, – отозвалось существо, тычась в него носом. 

– Родимус, абсолютно очевидно, что хотя мы не знаем даже его природу, это _нечто_ не сможет с нами ужиться. Оно попросту... чужое нам, – постарался воззвать к голосу разума Ультра Магнус. 

В ответ существо истошно запищало. 

– Чужой. Чужой – это хорошее имя! Я пойду покажу Чужого Сверву. Может, у него найдется, чем его напоить!.. – Родимус подскочил и приготовился стартовать на всех парах. 

– Я бы на твоем месте прошел проверку еще раз! – повысил голос Мегатрон. – Мы все вентилировали в том помещении. Возможно, он не ест тебя, потому что ты заражен органическими спорами или тоже скоро выбросишь стального червяка из искры! 

– Кто это еще червяк?! – обиженно переспросил Родимус с порога, подтвердив опасения, что с самого начала не очень-то слушал, и вылетел прочь. 

Двери за ними сошлись. 

– Ты никогда не подумываешь о побеге? – произнес Мегатрон, глядя куда-то в потолок. 

Ультра Магнус промолчал.


	4. Кто здесь командует?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fem!Human!AU. Prison-AU. Родимус/Мегатрон, фемслэш, NC-17.

Выдавить из Мегз хоть звук было целым испытанием. Она плотно сжимала рот, выгибалась, яростно вбивалась в ласкающие губы, будто собиралась как минимум разбить их до крови, но стоны вырывались у нее редко. А если вырывались – она затыкала себя кулаком. 

Так и хотелось ей помешать, но у Родди были заняты руки – шарили по ее ногам, пытаясь убрать спущенные брюки, не дававшие Мегз шире развести колени. Одновременно приходилось следить за тем, чтобы об собственные зубы не удариться, и за тем, чтобы волос не наглотаться, и за тем, чтобы Мегз не расслаблялась ни на секунду. Правда, она еще умудрялась командовать. «Выше», «не так сильно»... 

Родди так и чувствовала, что потихоньку лишается волос, больно уж рьяно Мегз пыталась намотать ее короткие рыжие завитки на кулак. 

Она была чуть кисловатой на вкус, пахла сильно, а когда вздрагивала, норовила врезать коленом по уху. Вот как можно генерировать столько насилия, когда тебе отлизывают? Это же не драка! 

– Хватит! – наконец объявила Мегз, упираясь ей ладонью в лоб. 

Родди приподнялась, довольно улыбаясь и языком проверяя, не осталось ли ссадин на внутренней стороне губы. После оргазма Мегз становилась мягкой и ватной. Очень ненадолго, но ее можно было хоть за сиськи полапать. 

Мегз лениво отмахнулась, но не стала мешать. Потом поерзала и принялась надевать брюки, не обращая внимания на то, что на ней, вообще-то, лежат. 

– В следующий раз давай без нововведений, – сказала она наконец. 

– Ты нововведением называешь то, что я с тебя штаны стянула? – уточнила Родди, вскинув брови, и облизнулась. – Скажи еще, что тебе не понравилось! – она угрожающе впилась пальцами в ягодицы – уже через грубую ткань – и пошевелила ими. 

– То, что ты столкнула меня головой на пол, – возразила Мегз. 

– Ты дерешься. И занимаешь много места. 

– Я выше тебя на семь сантиме... 

– Заткнись! – сердито фыркнула Родди. 

Мегз села и вытерла влажные разводы с ее губ и подбородка. Поднесла к лицу. Медленно коснулась пальцев кончиком языка. Хотя бы за майкой не потянулась – Родди чертовски нравилась ее грудь. Тяжелая, с заметными венами вокруг сосков. От Мегз почти всегда пахло потом – не сильно, но приторно. Родди не была фанаткой чистоты, цветочных ароматов и этого вот всего, так что ее устраивало. 

Она потянулась за бутылкой и сделала несколько жадных глотков. 

Мегз наклонилась, перехватила ее поперек корпуса и развернула к себе спиной. Родди чуть не подавилась, когда рука пролезла под жилет и сжала грудь. Как и у всех тут, у Мегз были короткие ногти, так что несмотря на силу, прикосновение не царапало. Расслабившись и запрокинув голову, Родди покрутила задницей, зная, что сейчас будет. 

Мегз резко поставила ее на колени, просовывая свое между ног и вжимая лицом в пыльные матрасы. Родди завозилась, путаясь в ремне, Мегз тянула и дергала брюки, и вскоре шлепнула по голым ягодицам. 

– М-м-м, – Родди зажмурилась и чуть не чихнула. – Не тормози! 

Пальцы вжались в нее, проскользнули вверх-вниз, нашаривая клитор, и несколько раз обошли его круговыми движениями. А потом рука Мегз как будто завибрировала. Родди громко охнула, странно пискнула, вздергивая зад, и в голос застонала. Ей нравилось, как ходит между ног сильная, грубая ладонь, как все сокращается внизу и как дрожат ноги, подламываясь. Они расползались, и матрасы тоже ерзали под ними. 

– Быстрее! 

– Тихо ты! 

– Давай, сильнее, ну! 

– Захлопнись уже! – Мегз сунула ей свободную руку в рот, но даже это не особенно мешало мычать. 

– Ты что, – тяжело выдыхая каждое слово, возмущалась Родди, выталкивая пальцы изо рта, – устала... уже... ленивая дря-а-а?!. – она вжалась в ладонь и прогнулась в спине. Мегз сгребла ее под себя, навалилась сверху, продолжая неудобно, но часто дергать рукой, а пальцы протолкнула еще глубже в рот. Родди подавилась, глухо завыла и задрожала, представляя, как эти роскошные сиськи трутся сейчас о жесткий жилет. Ох, бля… 

Тяжелое дыхание Мегз прямо над ухом выдавало, что она и правда подустала. Через минуту ей понадобилось сменить руку. Теперь рот заполнил уже другой вкус, знакомый, свой. Родди лихорадочно заскользила языком по пальцам. 

А потом Мегз сгребла ее за волосы и запрокинула голову назад. Бедра уже сводило. Нормально говорить не получалось, вырывались только судорожные вскрики. Сильно. Часто. Еще сильнее, вот, еще чуть-чуть, чуть... ах! 

Она подтянула колени к лицу и, все еще задыхаясь, засучила ступнями. Уф. Черт. Хорошо, но мало. Щас бы отойти и затащить Мегз на второй заход. 

– Одевайся, – Мегз хлопнула ее по заднице. Каким-то образом она уже оказалась в майке. 

– Почему ты вечно командуешь? – она нехотя поерзала, влезая в брюки, поправила бронежилет с надписью Security и, наклонившись, не сразу подобрала дубинку с пола. Та каким-то образом забилась под сваленные старые матрасы, понадобилось пошарить по грязному полу. – Я должна командовать. 

Мегз встряхнула смятую арестантскую робу, натянула ее и подняла бровь: 

– Тебе что-то не понравилось? 

– Ой! – возмутилась Родди. – Шагай уже! Щас нас тут запалят, и я с тобой сяду. 

– Тебе понадобится сначала устроить государственный переворот, – Мегз зачесала пятерней короткие волосы назад и, не улыбнувшись, сложила руки за спиной, позволяя нацепить наручники. 

Родди звонко чмокнула ее в шею. Она знала, что Мегз это бесит. Как можно было удержаться? 


	5. Цирк, притворяющийся драмой

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pirate-AU о возвращении Родимуса на ЛЛ. Джен, G, саспенс.

– И-и-и отпразднуем возвращение настоящего капитана! – Родимус окинул взглядом команду, согнанную в моторный отсек. – Кто рад, стойте на месте и ликуйте, кто не рад, присоединяйтесь к вот этому безглазому ублюдку! 

– Ты совершил ошибку, вернувшись, – Гетэвэй демонстративно вскинул голову. Лопнувшие, прожженные линзы выглядели не очень. На этот раз ему не отсоединяли ноги и руки, его просто погрузили в оффлайн на несколько дней, пока экипаж держали запертыми в каютах. С медицинской точки зрения – еще менее полезно, чем отпиливать конечности. С этической – уж на что Родимусу было налить, так это на этику. 

За этот короткий срок вернувшиеся на борт изгнанники успели построить что-то рядом с двигателями. Никто не понимал, что там такое происходит, но начавшееся представление ничего хорошего не предвещало. 

– Ты совершил ошибку, решив, что можно натравить на нас ДЖД и забыть! – Родимус, кажется, кипел. 

– Тебе никто здесь не рад. 

– Да, только никто не торопится к тебе присоединиться, – собранная в отсеке команда и правда безмолвствовала. Как прояснило небольшое расследование Вирла, которому врать предпочитали как можно меньше, когда он размахивал клешнями перед лицом, большинство не знало, что Гетэвэй уготовил части экипажа смерть от десептиконских палачей. И все-таки они не выступили против! Они допустили переворот и не стали ничего предпринимать после! – Магнус, ты не мог бы подвинуть главных претендентов, а? – попросил Родимус. 

Огромная рука опустилась на плечо Атомайзера. С последнего дня на «Потерянном свете» Ультра Магнус стал раза в четыре объемнее, и держал в ладони Атомайзера так, словно тот ничего не весил. К нему присоединились Пауэрфлэш и еще несколько мехов из службы безопасности, переставленные, словно фигурки в настольной игре. 

– Вы правда позволите командовать этому бесполезному ничтожеству? – Гетэвэй передернул плечами. – Родимус заявился на борт _в шляпе_! 

– А ты не завидуй, – встрял Вирл. – Офигенная шляпа, такие на Трое Маджор прода... 

– Идиот! – сорвался Гетэвэй. – Вы все играете в поход, играете с ответственностью, бестолковые, _слабовольные_! Ультра Магнус, я глубоко разочарован... 

– Бунт – это не выход, – Магнус – Максимус Амбус в данный момент – посмотрел куда-то далеко, в черную бесконечность. 

– То есть _с этим_ ты смириться можешь? – уточнил Атомайзер, обводя ладонью открытый люк. Гравитационное поле пока удерживало всех на палубе, но совсем близко сверкали, переливаясь алым и бурым, квантовые двигатели. Ворота, которые должны были открываться только во время экстренного ремонта, вели прямо в невозможный с точки зрения физики ад, с помощью которого «Потерянный свет» двигался. Пока, впрочем, они зависли. 

– Ревайнд показывал нам разные человеческие фильмы, – сказал Сверв с замиранием в голосе. – О пиратах... 

– Родимус! То есть, за тебя будут говорить то психопат, то бесполезный трус, а ты отмолчишься, прямо как когда Оптимус всучил тебе Мегатрона? – насмешливо спросил Гетэвэй. 

– Это... хороший капитан ценит таланты своих подчиненных, – Родимус поправил шляпу. – Ты зря на киновечера не ходил, знаешь. Это называется «треуголка». А тебя я собираюсь бросить на корм акулам, – он плотоядно ухмыльнулся. 

– Ты сумасшедший, – Гетэвэй шагнул вперед вслепую, на слух, и налетел на поставленную Вирлом подножку. Смешно всплеснул руками и упал, несмотря на попытку Атомайзера его удержать. – Ты больше не капитан! 

– Нет, это ты больше не капитан, – Родимус подбоченился. – Я захватил этот корабль, и по всем пиратским законам ты сейчас пройдешь по доске. Ты ее не видишь, но вообще не суть, она вон там есть, ее Магнус положил, – вне зависимости от того, какую броню надевал Минимус Амбус, Родимус всегда звал его одинаково. – Брейнсторм запустит двигатели. Посмотрим, сколько ты продержишься... 

– Родимус, я должен выступить против насилия... – подал голос Персептор. 

– А против нашего изгнания ты что-то не выступал! – взвился Родимус. – Так что молчи. Так! Дрифт, дай сюда меч. 

– Достаточно, – шепнул тот с ощутимой тревогой в оптике, протягивая оружие эфесом вперед. – Чего ты хочешь добиться? В жестоком представлении нет нужды. 

– Я меч попросил, а не советы! Мне надо завести свой. Саблю, – он ухмыльнулся и прищурил одну оптику. – И заплатку на глаз, как у Нотики. 

– Никто не хочет, чтобы ты был у руля, – вмешался Атомайзер, вылавливая взгляды членов экипажа. Бластер, Блюстрик – все отворачивались. Они считали, что Мегатрону здесь не место, соглашались, что капитан должен быть тверд и деятелен, но теперь отворачивались! – Тебе надо было смириться и уйти... 

– Хватит болтовни! – отрезал Родимус. – Брейнсторм, прогревай. А ты иди, иди, – он подхватил Гетэвэя, вздернул на ноги и подтолкнул к длинному мостику, ведущему в никуда. 

Сверв отвернулся, ткнувшись в ногу Максимуса фейсплейтом. 

– Ты же читал сценарий, – прошептал ему Ревайнд. 

– Родимус слишком хорош! – глухо пробубнил Сверв. – Натуральный пират! 

– Ты переходишь границы! – растерянно выкрикнул Ферст Эйд. – Я не был за, фраг, я надеялся найти вас с тех пор, как все узнал, но... 

Рэтчет положил ладонь ему на плечо. По мнению Ферст Эйда, ДЖД сломали еще нескольких хорошо знакомых ему мехов. Кажется, это одновременно выбило из колеи разъярило его, но уверенность Рэтчета убавляла его уверенность. 

Гетэвэй, чувствуя впивающееся между пластинами острие, шагнул вперед – вслепую. Он активировал магнитные подошвы, цепляясь за палубу, и, подгоняемый плотоядно улыбающимся Родимусом, ступил на мостик. Двигатель разогревался, вспышки становились ярче. Шаря перед собой ногой, Гетэвэй сделал еще шаг. 

– Йух-ху! – обрадовался Родимус. – Следующий! – и толкнул Атомайзера к «доске», помахивая мечом. 

Наконец все оказались в окружении квантового безумия. Внимательные наблюдатели из ошарашенных зрителей уже заметили, что поле двигателей будто упиралось в невидимый купол, не доставая до недоумевающих мехов. «Доска» завибрировала, магнитная полярность переключилась, и Гетэвэя буквально столкнуло с нее навстречу красным всполохам. Атомайзер схватил его за руку, сам отрываясь от твердой поверхности. В невесомости он управлял собой неплохо, и если бы не перспектива вскоре сгореть, смог бы выжить. Гетэвэй тоже наверняка смог бы... 

– Трогательное зрелище! – задорно клацнул Вирл. – Обнимитесь! 

Родимус довольно взмахнул мечом: 

– Так, ну, время выпускать акул? 

– Понял, – сообщил Брейнсторм из комлинка. Он управлял происходящим с мостика, а Родимус дирижировал здесь. 

Поле, цилиндром окружающее «доску», сверкнуло вокруг потерявших опору мехов. Заискрили светодиоды на поверхности и вдоль арки поднятых ворот, через которую Родимус выгнал всех наружу. 

Гетэвэй к этому моменту замер, упираясь ладонями в поле. Он не видел, что мутная граница защищает его от излучения квантовых двигателей, но определенно чувствовал ее. 

Потом раздался «хлоп», и взбунтовавшиеся члены экипажа исчезли. Моментально. Под слабый «ах» зрителей. 

– Йух-ху! – Родимус развернулся. – Расслабьтесь уже. Все живы. Это телепорт. 

– Телепорт? – переспросил кто-то, и экипаж загалдел. 

– Зачем ты это сделал? – сквозь поднявшийся гомон повысил голос Персептор. – Зачем притворяться, что казнишь их? 

Максимус Амбус громко вздохнул. 

– Надо же было как-то спустить пар, – махнул рукой Родимус. – Я ненавидел их очень долго. Вас тоже, фраг, всех вас, – он прищурился, тыча мечом в произвольных членов экипажа. – Но раз мой корабль снова мой... у всех оставшихся – амнистия. Держи, Дрифт, – он бросил клинок владельцу. 

– Куда ты отправил их? – спросил Ферст Эйд недоверчиво. Он казался единственным, готовым ввязаться в драку прямо сейчас, и только Рэтчет удерживал его от глупостей. 

– А, – огоньки за спиной Родимуса потихоньку гасли. Он поправил шляпу. – Это неприятное место. Посмотрим, сможет ли Гетэвэй оттуда выбраться. Но вообще, там есть, кому о них позаботиться, – он коварно ухмыльнулся. 

  


Атомайзер уже успел поверить, что разъяренный Родимус разложит их на молекулы. Он как будто изменился, и дело даже не в расцветке. Он наконец-то стал способен планировать. Его недовольство обрело формы. 

Но он снова разочаровал. Ну да, конечно, убьет он нескольких мехов, которые ему не нравятся! Нет, он все еще играет в игрушки. В «пиратов»! 

– Посмешище, – буркнул Атомайзер. 

– Где мы? – Гетэвэй уже был на ногах, но кончиками пальцев касался его плеча. Остальные потихоньку поднимались. Их выкинуло на руины города, который Атомайзер смутно узнавал, но одновременно – не узнавал. 

– Мои... мои системы говорят, что это Кибертрон, – он поднял взгляд. – Но что-то... что-то не так. 

Гетэвэю не видно, но... теперь тут, кажется, не хватает обеих лун. 

– Фраг! – выругался Пауэрфлэш, пятясь рядышком. Атомайзер обернулся. Гетэвэй тоже обратил в сторону тяжелых шагов свои разбитые линзы. 

Мегатрон скрестил руки на честплейте. 

– Так-так, – сказал он негромко. – И что мне с вами делать? 

Из-за его спины выступили еще несколько мехов, все с оружием; один из них – эмпурированный, судя по всему – приподнял ладонь, показывая, что палить не время... но, глядя Мегатрону в оптику, Атомайзер понял, что пора начинать паниковать.


	6. Рыбалка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holidays-AU. Родимус, Мегатрон, органическая живность. G, джен, юмор.

Мегатрон сел рядом с кучкой камней, которые местные назвали бы горкой, и уставился на солнце. В отличие от белковых, вынужденных инстинктивно защищать глаза от безжалостного сияния и щуриться, он смотрел спокойно. У Кибертрона не было своего солнца, но Мегатрон повидал их много. Каждая звезда уникальна. И каждый мир, впрочем. Даже киберформирование не могло убить это. Миры всегда сопротивлялись – так или иначе. Не сразу, но спустя несколько сотен тысяч лет что-то всегда начинало идти не так. 

Под лучами солнца его броня нагревалась, но пока – не до дискомфортного состояния. Так, будто звезда напоминала, что она сильнее него. Ха, разве ей это нужно? Она может сжечь всю планету... 

Он тоже мог. Мегатрон нахмурился, и тут же пиликнул комлинк. 

«Я поймал рыбу!» – сообщение от со-капитана с пометкой «приоритет повышенной важности». К сообщению прилагалось фото: продолговатое серебристое существо с выпученными глазами в красно-рыжей руке. Рыба выглядела обеспокоенной. 

Мегатрон отключил экран. Отдохнуть на органическом мире... кто это придумал? Почему он согласился? 

Он поглядел на качающиеся деревья. Он-то ветер не чувствовал, по крайней мере, такой слабый, а с них иногда слетали листья. 

«Я ее отпустил, – экран снова загорелся. – Я же не злодей какой-нибудь :P» 

Мегатрон убрал комлинк подальше. Несмотря на до смешного скромные масштабы всего вокруг, пространство на органической планете порождало куда больше звуков, чем любая кибертронская пустошь. Мегатрон не слышал привычного гудения и скрежета, но зато – множество других звуков. Что-то мягко потрескивало, шуршало, пищало... его, впрочем, органические существа избегали. Только мелкие насекомые долбились о броню. Тупые, но упорные. 

Пиликнул комлинк, но Мегатрон не стал открывать. Небо над ним несколько раз перечеркнула птица, тревожно вскрикивая всякий раз, когда оказывалась прямо над головой. Она не стремилась улетать, наоборот, почти заходила на вираж, для атаки, но передумывала. Что-то, наверное, подсказывало ей, что эта огромная блестящая штука внизу не дрогнет перед клювом. 

Еще одно оповещение, и сразу следом другое. Мегатрон огляделся и заметил в камнях скопление мусора: сухие ветки, какие-то листья. Крапчатые яйца, спрятанные в них. Он немало провел времени на Земле и более-менее разбирался в жизненном цикле местных существ. Что-то читал, что-то видел, что-то просто узнавал, но это никогда не было важно. Он не мог позволить себе остановиться и наблюдать. 

С его умением остановиться вообще случилось что-то неладное в какой-то момент. 

Он поднялся, вызвав настоящую панику в округе, судя по звукам, и осторожно отступил к лесу. 

Пилик. Пилик. Пилик! Коммуникатор просто взорвался. 

Звучало так, будто Родимуса уже жрут скраплеты, и он пытается отправлять предсмертные сообщения по одному слову. 

«Тут красиво но нечем заняться а ты что делаешь?» – и фото местности под таким углом, словно со-капитан свешивался с дерева в этот момент. Он полегче, так что крепкое дерево его вполне выдержит. 

«Смотри, паук сплел во мне паутину!» – что это за часть корпуса вообще? Мегатрон не выдержал и фыркнул. Прямо-таки компрометирующие фото со-капитана с местной органикой, не иначе. Можно дорого продать в «Вестник "Лост Лайта"». Анонимно. 

«Он такой маленький и милый!» – Мегатрон не стал увеличивать кадр, проматывая дальше. 

«Его сдуло, – сообщил Родимус и поставил обеспокоенный эмотикон. – Ты думаешь, все нормально?» 

«Тебе вообще на все налить?!» – еще через пару минут. 

«Эй, почему ты молчишь, ты умер???» 

Мегатрон опустил руку. Поджал губы. Пришлось подключиться к местным спутникам, чтобы выяснить, куда занесло Родимуса – уж он-то явно на месте не сидел с тех пор, как они разошлись. Предварительно Родимус поклялся не светиться, а Мегатрон – никого, ха, не убивать. 

Он слышал, что Саундвейв где-то на Земле или, по крайней мере, поблизости. Говорили, что и автоботские связисты тут есть. Если они следят хотя бы вполглаза за человеческими системами, то сейчас изрядно удивятся. Ну, в том случае, если раньше не заметили их приземление – впрочем, Брейнсторм с Персептором, перебивая друг друга (в основном, первый – второго), заверяли, что стелс непроницаем и не обеспокоит людей, которые не сильно жалуют кибертронцев. 

Что Оптимус, кажется, не очень-то исправил. Но они-то тут не ради вмешательства в конфликты. Родимус хотел ловить рыбу. Мегатрон хотел никого не видеть. Казалось, это неплохая идея. 

Родимус обнаружился в нескольких километрах, все еще рядом с берегом реки, но глубже в лес. Кажется, поймал какое-то животное и пытался его гладить. 

Мегатрон определился с направлением и пошагал туда. Трансформироваться здесь значило принести много разрушений, так что пришлось идти пешком. По неровной поверхности он передвигался медленно, и все равно что-то отчаянно хрустело под ногами или встречаясь с его плечами. Комлинк продолжал с периодичностью попискивать. 

Родимус и правда возился с кем-то. Отчаявшись вырваться из рук кибертронского юнната, животное опустило голову, немного поджало лапы и теперь скалилось. 

– Мы здесь, чтобы отдохнуть друг от друга, – произнес Мегатрон. Уши жертвы Родимуса вздернулись и развернулись в его сторону. – Почему ты постоянно мне пишешь? 

– Смотри, это волчик! – Родимус выпрямился. «Волчик» даже заскулил он резкой смены высоты над землей. 

– Волки не ручные, – сказал Мегатрон. – Поставь его уже. Ему плохо. 

– Что не ручное, то приручается, – Родимус выразительно уставился на него, но потом все же поставил беднягу на землю. Волк скрывался с поляны не очень быстро, но не прихрамывал, просто осторожничал, видимо. Едва он приблизился к более-менее частым деревьям, то припустил со всех ног. 

– Ответишь на вопрос? – напомнил Мегатрон. Теперь он знал, что это фотографии волка забили ленту его односторонней переписки с Родимусом. 

– Уже вечер, – невпопад сообщил со-капитан. – Я собирался пожарить зефирок. 

– Пожарить зефирок? – переспросил Мегатрон после некоторого молчания. На секретный код это не походило. Звучало довольно... органически. 

– Да. Костер, зефирки, страшные истории. Никто не жарит зефирки один. Пошли, я нашел место... 

Не похоже, что это приглашение предполагало какой-то выбор. 

– ...тебе надо просто сидеть рядом, – подтвердил Родимус его догадку. – Ты можешь даже не разговаривать, даже лучше, если ты не будешь... 

– Вот спасибо, – ухмыльнулся Мегатрон. – Мне что, слушать тебя и молчать? У тебя хотя бы есть страшные истории-то? 

Он почти запнулся после этих слов. Как насчет истории, где десептиконы подстроили гибель всего отряда Родимуса, тогда еще Хот Рода? Как насчет колонии, уничтоженной из-за его поспешного решения? Мегатрон знал о темных страницах его истории. Родимус, правда, вряд ли имел в виду их, вряд ли даже держал их в голове, потому что взмахнул руками: 

– Ты что! Однажды за мной охотился искроед! Настоящий! Я руки потерял! 

Героем той истории был Ранг, вообще-то. Мегатрон знал ее, Сверв столько раз ее рассказывал, что невозможно было не услышать, даже не заходя в его бар. Но он промолчал. В истории «для зефирок» явно не играла роли правдивость. 

Родимус действительно разжег костер и достал откуда-то ведро с мягким белым наполнением, потом заставил Мегатрона обламывать ветки... он отдавал столько указаний, что, похоже, приготовление зефирок на огне тянуло на древнее искусство. Мегатрон уже смирился с тем, что сегодня не отдохнет от со-капитана, как изначально планировалось. 

Наконец ему велели взять в руки ветку, нанизать на нее зефирки и держать над костром. Сам Родимус устал это делать очень быстро, потому что это требовало определенного контроля жестикуляции, и теперь лежал, устроив голову на колене Мегатрона, и размахивал руками. 

– ...а потом они – бац! – исчезли! Ты такое видел когда-нибудь? А? 

– Что мы будем делать с зефиром? 

– Не знаю. Подарим кому-нибудь. Тут есть какая-то деревенька в паре километров. Почему ты на вопросы не отвечаешь никогда? – насупился Родимус. 

– Ой, неужели, – прищурился Мегатрон. – Я думаю, имеет смысл употреблять что-то зажаренное, пока оно горя... 

– Да что ты понимаешь в зефирках?! – Родимус все же задумался. – Можем накормить волчиков. Или рыбу. 

– Это вряд ли сработает. 

Родимус запрокинул голову и уставился на звезды. 

– Рассказывай свою историю. 

– Что? 

– Страшную историю! Я тут не затыкаюсь, а ты еще ни одной не рассказал! 

Мегатрон улыбнулся. 

– Если она будет слишком скучной, ты заправляешься зефирками, – подстраховался Родимус. 

– Заправляюсь зефирками? 

– Именно! – голова поерзала на его колене. – Валяй! 

Если за ними сейчас следит кто-нибудь через спутники, их ждет удивительная картина. Хорошо бы никаким людям не пришло в голову разрушить эту идиллию с притихшим Родимусом вертолетами или еще какой-нибудь ерундой, потому что Мегатрон не был настроен на компанию. 

– Хорошо, – сказал он. – Это было в шахтах под Каоном. К нам перевели новую партию рабочих, только с конвейера...


End file.
